


the best thing (that's ever been mine)

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: There was a baby in their apartment. Their baby. A girl.





	the best thing (that's ever been mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Mine by Taylor Swift!

There was a baby in their apartment.  _ Their _ baby. A girl.

The infant was a Seelie, found abandoned by the London Institute, and now she was  _ theirs _ . She’d been found with a note that only said the child’s name was Autumn, and it wasn’t difficult to see why. Her little wisps of hair, and her eyes, too, were a bright shade of honey, and just holding her, Helen was convinced she could hear the rustling of brightly colored leaves.

Aline found Helen standing over the crip, staring. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Helen breathed. “I just…” She didn’t know what she was feeling.  _ No _ , she thought. That was a lie. She knew she was feeling love, and joy, and  _ fear _ , and like she had no idea what she was doing.

“What is it?” Aline asked. “You know you can tell me anything.”

And that was all Helen needed for the floodgates to pour open, because she knew it was true. “I know I’m part Seelie but I don’t know the first thing about raising a Seelie, and I don’t know anything about their customs and I won’t be able to teach her or—”

“Babe, breathe,” Aline interrupted, taking Helen’s hands in her own. “Yes, she’s a Seelie, and we will  _ both _ do our absolute best to answer whatever questions she has about her people and teach her whatever we can, and if we need help, we can find someone to help. But,” she said, one hand slipping out of Helen’s to cup her cheek instead. “She’s also a child, and most importantly, she needs love. And I think we can give her a lot of that, don’t you?”

Helen tore her gaze away from Aline’s eyes, looking instead to Autumn asleep in the crib. A sudden calm washed over her, and she took a deep breath. “I already am.” She looked back to Aline, back to the smile encompassing her features and making her cheeks puff up in that adorably goofy way Helen loved.

“Me too,” Aline whispered, her own eyes moving to Autumn. To their  _ daughter _ . They could do this, Helen thought. She’d never been so sure of anything. “We’ve got this,” Aline said, nudging Helen’s shoulder with her own. “We’re gonna rock this whole parent thing. The only thing we have to worry about is her rebellious teen years.” Helen laughed, already picturing a beautiful girl with honeyed hair drinking pumpkin spice lattes and glaring at everyone and everything.

“Oh, by the Angel,” she moaned jokingly, but really, she couldn’t wait. Helen leaned down to press a kiss against the infant’s forehead. Standing upright again, she pressed one to Aline’s cheek, next. “I love you,” she breathed, taking Aline’s hand and pulling her back towards their own bed. She dropped down onto the bed and Aline raised an eyebrow. “Just...come here and cuddle me,” Helen grumbled.

“Yes, ma’am,” Aline laughed, crawling onto the bed beside her and wrapping her arms around Helen. “I love you, too.” 

Helen hummed, relaxing into the embrace. Silence surrounded them, only Autumn making slight noises in her sleep. It was the best thing Helen had ever heard.

“You know,” Helen said suddenly, her voice soft against the silence. “She can’t lie, so maybe those teen rebellion years won’t be so bad.”

Aline stifled a laugh into Helen’s shoulder. “Maybe, but don’t forget. She’s being raised by  _ us _ . We’re not exactly known for following the rules.”

“No,” Helen agreed. “But, we don’t have to tell her  _ that _ .”

“We helped stop a war, babe,” Aline pointed out. “Pretty sure at least some of our more adventurous escapades will be covered in her history lessons.”

“Oh no,” Helen bemoaned, causing Aline to stifle another laugh. “We’re doomed.”

“Good thing there’s no one else I’d rather be doomed with,” Aline said, pressing a kiss against Helen’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
